Island's Passion
by Blaze Queenie
Summary: Miguel/Kai: After a heavy storm destroys their cruise ship, Miguel and Kai strand on an unknown island where romance blossoms between them. But how are they ever getting back home?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Island's Passion  
**Summary:** After a heavy storm destroys their cruise ship, Miguel and Kai strand on an unknown island and now they need to find a way back home.  
**Pairings: **Miguel/Kai  
**Side Pairings:** /  
**Warnings: **Yaoi, swearing, OOC, ...  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own!

Hey everyone! I'm back, yeah I know it's been a while since I updated or posted but I have exams right now so it's really hard to update but on a happier note my exams will finish on Tuesday which means I'll update more often.

Anyway this is a story I've had in my mind for quite some time but never really wrote it down. So here's the first chappie. X3

Enjoy!

**Revised: 2011/09/22**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Kai sighed for what seemed like the billionth time that day when he saw Tyson and Daichi getting in to trouble with the crew of the ship … yet again.

"I don't get why we're not allowed in the kitchens, I mean we're the ones eating the food. So why can't we get it when we want to." Tyson whined to one of the security guards of the ship. The two men looked about ready to toss Tyson and Daichi into the ocean by the time Kai reached them.

"Is there a problem, gentlemen?" Kai asked the two guards ignoring the fact that Tyson and Daichi started nagging and whining to him.

"Kai they won't let us in the kitchens!" Daichi whined.

"Yes, these two have been sneaking into the kitchen driving our cooks mad. So we would appreciate it greatly if you kept them on a leash." one of the guards said.

Kai nodded, "I'll do what I can. I'm sorry for the trouble they caused." Kai said before adding a whispered. "…again."

The two guards felt a little bit pity for the captain of G-rev. The enigma didn't have it very easy with his team and by now everyone on the ship knew that. "It's nothing." one guard said and they left both needing a drink after dealing with Tyson and Daichi for only half an hour.

As soon as they were gone Kai turned to his two teammates, who were still whining. They both shut up immediately after seeing Kai's glare. "You two …. are …. impossible!" he said.

"But we just…" Tyson tried but didn't go any further as Kai turned his famous Glare of Death on him.

Kai grabbed one of their ears and dragged them towards the rooms. "Ouch!" both teens shouted as they were dragged by their ears towards their room.

Kai was tense, frustrated and annoyed as hell, he shouldn't have ever agreed to go on a cruise with G-rev and all the other teams. This was supposed to be a cruise where everyone could relax and get to know each other better. He was supposed to be able to just calm down and read some books, but nooooo his stupid teammates just had to ruin everything all the goddamn time!

Why the hell didn't he accept Tala's proposal to return to the Blitz Boys when he had the chance? Oh right, G-rev needed him. Yeah right, to get their asses out of trouble, god how could he have been so incredibly stupid and naïve to think G-rev would change?

They'll always be the spoilt, lazy little brats they've turned into after winning the an World championship. Thinking that now they've won three worldchampionships they're invincible, while they, clearly, are not.

Kai stormed into the large training room with beydishes specially made for the bladers to train if they wanted too. Kai didn't pay attention to the fact a lot of the others teams were there too as he shoved his two teammates in front of him and glared at them.

"Kai what….?" Ray started but quickly shut up when he saw Kai's angry glare. The small Russian was practically shaking in anger. Enough was enough it seemed and today seemed to be the last straw for the enigma.

"Kai we…" Tyson tried to but was cut off by Kai himself.

"I don't give a damn about your supposed explanation, Granger! I wonder why I even bother staying with you guys if the only thing you guys ever do is laze about and ignore everything I even try to teach. I'm sick and tired of always having to practically beg or threaten you to get some training done!" Kai shouted.

"Kai calm down." Hiro said gently as he tried to approach the angry Russian.

But Kai just turned his anger on him. "Don't you start telling me to calm down. I've been calm and patient enough. I've had it, I don't care anymore. You and the rest of the team can go to hell for all I care because I quit!" Kai shouted, his eyes glistening with tears of frustration, anger and also sadness.

He had been thinking about retiring from beyblade for a while now, but he never seemed to be able to pull through with it, but now today he realised it was over for him. He had done everything there could be done to become a great blader and he realised he had succeeded in being a great blader for years and he had tried to help others become even greater bladers. Tyson being the biggest example he could think off, the boy may be an annoying little pig but he was always a great blader if a little bit bigheaded.

Kai's statement however shocked everyone present.

"What!"

"You can't quit!"

"Kai, please rethink this."

Those were only a few of the exclamations. "Kai you can't mean that." to everyone's surprise this came from Lee. The All Starz and White Tiger X may have not gotten along with Kai but they respected him, he was an amazing blader, he was the best, no matter what anyone else said even Tyson and Brooklyn had admitted that at some point in time.

"My mind is made up. I quit, retire call it whatever you want and I won't ever even think about competing again. I'm through with everyone's bullshit, I'm through with trying and never getting anywhere, I … I just … I'm just through with it all." Kai said.

The enigma looked at everyone. "Now if you will excuse I'm going to enjoy the rest of this cruise and once we reach Japan, I'm gone. Good day!" Kai said and he stormed out of the training room.

"I can't believe he's really going to quit." Tala said in disbelief.

"Yeah, I've never seen him so dead serious about it. He's really going to pull through with it, this time." Bryan said.

"But he can't quit. Beyblading without Kai is like beyblading without a blade!" Max said.

"I can't even imagine a tournament without Kai and Dranzer." Michael said.

"This is all your fault!" Tala said glaring at G-rev.

"What?" Tyson said.

"If you guys had just stopped being such spoilt, lazy brats Kai wouldn't be pushed to this. You guys pushed him over the edge!" the redhead fumed.

G-rev at least had the decency to look deeply ashamed at the accusation, it was true after all. They had just taken everything Kai had done for granted and all his advices and trainings were always pushed aside because they thought they didn't need it.

And now Kai had just quit because of them and they felt guilty.

:::Kai:::

Kai was leaning against the railing at the back of the ship enjoying the fresh salty air and the view of a perfectly calm sea. He had calmed down considerably since his little outburst and he felt a bit guilty for blowing up like that even if it had felt really good to get everything off his chest, he still felt guilty.

"Kai?" a voice came from behind. Kai turned his head a bit and saw Miguel standing there, the blonde was wearing a red shirt and some nice sand brown pants and brown flip flops. He looked quite handsome. Kai blushed as the thought came into his head.

Where the hell did that come from?

Maybe it was because he had a crush on the handsome blonde. Not that he would ever tell the blonde that, he didn't think Miguel would be interested in someone like him.

"Hey Miguel." Kai said softly.

"I … I just heard what happened in the training room." the blonde said, biting his lip and feeling nervous. Well who wouldn't be nervous talking to their crush?

"Oh." Was Kai's reply and he sighed.

"Are you really retiring?" Miguel asked.

"Yes."

Miguel felt disappointment filling him because if Kai retired that meant he would probably never see the enigma again at tournaments, they wouldn't have any of the small conversations they had had and there would be no chance to ever tell the enigma his feelings.

"Why?" Miguel asked sadly.

Kai turned to him and he could see those sapphire eyes filled with sadness and it made him feel horrible. "I just want to have a normal life, some peace and quiet. Is that so much to ask for." Kai whispered but Miguel heard him. The blonde came closer and stood besides Kai, looking at the sea. A few dark clouds were starting to cover the sky.

"I don't want you to quit." Miguel said, he didn't care if he sounded selfish at the moment. If Kai really pulled through with this he would never have another chance at telling him how he felt about him.

Kai looked at him shocked. "Why?" he asked.

Miguel looked at him. "Because I- …" but whatever Miguel wanted to say was lost when the ship suddenly tipped deeply to the right. Making Kai fall right into Miguel, in turn making both of them crash on the hard deck floor.

"What the hell!" Kai said as he tried to stand up. Kai looked at the sky and his eyes widened when he saw nothing but dark clouds coming their way. Kai turned to the blonde. "Miguel we need to warn everyone, there's a storm coming!" Kai shouted.

"What!" Miguel said as he looked at the sky himself. "Jesus Christ!"

"Come on!" Kai said as he dragged Miguel back inside the ship. The alarm horn went off and they heard the captain's voice announce for everyone to try and stay calm. But of course chaos erupted as the ship was attacked by waves left to right.

"C'mon we've got to find the others." Kai said as they ran through the small halls of the ship.

"Kai!"

Miguel and Kai turned around to see the Blitz Boys. "Tala, are you guys okay? Where are the others?" Kai asked.

"Everyone's on the upper deck, I do- ….aaah!" Through a sudden deep tip to the right the teens were thrown against the wall.

"What the hell was that!" Spencer asked.

"I don't know, c'mon we better get to the upper deck too." Kai suggested. With much difficulty they reached the upper deck and it was then they saw that everyone was there, the crew, passengers and all the bladers were getting in the life boats.

Kai stopped one of the crew members. "What happened?" he asked.

"We hit an unknown object, the ship's sinking." the crew member said. "Get yourself in a life boat and off of this ship!"

All of them ran over to the life boats. It was complete chaos as the waves banged into the ship causing it to wobble dangerously. Everyone was panicking and when they were all about to lower the life boats Lee shouted: "Where's Kevin!"

"What do you mean isn't he on any of the other boats?" Rick asked.

"No I didn't see him anywhere." Lee said.

"Oh my god, he went back to the room to get his blade!" Mariah shouted worried out of her mind for her younger teammate.

"That stupid boy!" Robert shouted. "He's going to get himself killed!"

"We have to get him!" Mariah shouted.

"It's too late, we're lowering the boats!" a crew member said.

Kai gritted his teeth as Mariah became hysterical and everyone was shouting Kevin's name even as the boat was lowered. Kai stood up and everybody was too late to realise what he was about to do. "Kai no!" Miguel shouted standing up himself as he saw Kai leap to the railing and pull himself up ignoring everyone's screaming.

Miguel leapt too and grabbed the railing, he almost slipped but managed too pull himself over the railing and going after Kai who had run back inside the sinking ship.

:::On the ship:::

"Kevin! Kevin where are you!" Kai shouted as he reached the middle deck were the rooms were.

"I'm here! Help me, I'm stuck!" came Kevin's panicked voice from a room close by. The middle deck was already half under water and Kai had to struggle through the water too get to the room.

When he reached it he saw Kevin stuck behind a large closet and the boy barely held his head above water. "Kevin!" Kai immediately went to the boy and tried to move the closet but it was extremely heavy and could barely lift it.

"I can't lift it." Kai said.

"'Please try, Kai, I don't want to die!" Kevin sobbed.

"Don't worry I'm not leaving you here, I'll get you out of here." Kai said determined and he tried to lift the closet again. He was surprised when suddenly two hands came out of nowhere to help him.

It was Miguel.

Miguel just nodded at him and Kai gave him a grateful look and together they were able to move the closet and free Kevin. "C'mon, we need to get out of here." Miguel said as he took Kevin and put him on his back.

Kai nodded and together they had to struggle in the water that was coming in rapidly through the corridors. They finally reached the upper deck, they were almost knocked off their feet by a large wave that washed over the large deck.

They went to the railing and saw the life boats there. "Kevin!" Mariah cried out in relief as she saw Kevin on Miguel's back. It wasn't a long way down. Miguel took Kevin and threw him overboard.

He fell into the water but was immediately fished up by the other bladers and pulled into the life boat. "Oh god Kevin, you're okay!" Mariah said as she hugged the younger blader.

Spencer and a few others looked up to see Kai and Miguel still standing at the railing. "Kai! Miguel! Jump now!" Hiro shouted.

"Okay, Kai ready?" Miguel asked.

"Yes, let's go." They were just about to jump when they were knocked back by a large wave that made the boat capsize and both teens fell into the wild water.

"Kai!"

"Miguel!"

Miguel resurfaced quickly but was knocked back under by a powerful wave. Gasping for air he tried to look around, he saw none of the life boats or Kai.

"Kai!" he shouted. "Kai where are you?"

Suddenly he saw something in the water, a person. "Kai!" Miguel swam over to him, the enigma was out cold. "Don't worry Kai, I've got you." Miguel said as he grabbed Kai around the waist and searched the water for some kind of sign from the life boats.

"Shit!" Miguel cursed. There was nothing except water for as far as he could see and a few floating pieces of the ship.

When he saw a large wooden door he swam over to it, still holding Kai around his waist. He put Kai on top it it and then pushed himself on it, the sea was still rough but it was calming down.

As the sea became calmer as time went Miguel was able to take one look ahead of him, seeing something very familiar but was not able to recognise it.

And then his world turned black.

* * *

Muhahahaha! A little cliff-hanger to start this story. X3 I hope everyone enjoyed reading this chappie. And I'll try to have the next chappie up as soon as possible.

So to everyone please ...

Review!

P.S. sorry for grammar, spelling or dumb mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Island's Passion  
**Summary:** After a heavy storm destroys their cruise ship, Miguel and Kai strand on an unknown island and now they need to find a way back home.  
**Pairings: **Miguel/Kai  
**Side Pairings:** /  
**Warnings:**Yaoi, swearing, OOC, ...  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own!

**Reviews:** (Squeals) big hugs and many thanks to Rapunzelle, dragonfire7654321, XXFlamingPhoenixXX, Cyborgshi, the Light Shadow, Surrealtraversity, chrono-contract, Elemental Gypsy, Nameless Little Girl, dark-phoenix-4eva, Tenshi of Freedom, FlyingShadow666, grey-shadow-horse and Gemenice (glomps everyone)

Here's the second chapter, now as you all know I like to make things worse before anyting good happens right? X3 Well then …

Enjoy!

P.S. Surreal thanks for the tip (glomps) I tried to keep it in mind, so I hope it's okay like this X3.

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Two figures laid on a beach, both were unconscious. They had been lying there for hours ever since they had both washed up on the beach thanks to the broken door on which both had been lying while in sea. Though an unexpected wave had thrown them off and the sea then proceeded to gently guide their unconscious bodies to the beach. Not that any of these two figures knew any of this.

Suddenly one of the figures stirred, his blonde hair wet, much like the rest of his body and clothes, and feeling a bit sick, like he had been in one too many rollercoasters. "Ah, my head." he groaned as he sat up straight and looked around. His eyes widened when he saw the figure lying a few feet from him.

"Kai!"

The blonde teen quickly ran over to the other unconscious teen and examined him. He didn't seem to have any injuries which put Miguel's mind a bit at ease. He put a hand on the enigma's shoulder and gently began to shake him.

"Kai? Kai wake up." he said gently.

A voice was calling out to him, telling him to wake up, shaking him gently. But he didn't want to, he was too tired and his body felt too heavy to even try and move. The shaking didn't stop and he groaned wanting it to stop. He heard someone sigh in relief and then that someone seemed to turn him around. Something bright hit his eyes and Kai instinctively put a hand over his eyes and turned a bit sideways, moaning a bit. Suddenly he realised a few things, the first thing was he felt cold and wet, very wet, second he was lying on something soft yet a bit rough and itchy that seemed to melt into something gooy as it touched his wet skin.

What the hell?

A sudden shadow loomed over him and he tried to open his eyes, at first his vision was blurred but it got clearer until finally the face of one Miguel Lavalier came into view, who was looming over him looking concerned.

Wait. Miguel was here? How ...?

And then he remembered ... the storm and the boat, everyone in the life boats, Kevin trapped in the room, Miguel helping him and then the large wave which threw him overboard. His eyes shot open and as he sat up straight his head collided with that of Miguel.

"Ouch!" came to identical shouts.

"Sorry." Kai mumbled as he rubbed his forehead.

Miguel winced but smiled anyway, "That's okay. Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, a bit nauseous, but fine." Kai said. He stood up and saw Miguel do the same. He started to look around him and noticed they were on a large beach and when he looked behind him he could see the beginning of a luscious forest with large palm trees and wild flowers. There were also a few small mountains. "Where the hell are we?" Kai suddenly asked.

"We're on an island." came Miguel's voice.

Kai tensed, he hadn't even noticed Miguel coming to stand next to him. But he relaxed again. "How did we get here, I'm not that great with geography but I know there isn't supposed to be an island in the middle of nowhere." Kai said.

"The waves must have pushed us here. But this place looks really familiar. I don't know why." Miguel said scratching the back of his head in confusion. He felt as if he had seen this place before, but he didn't know where or when. It slightly creeped him out.

"Well wherever we are doesn't matter right now, what does matter is how we are going to get back." Kai said looking at the blonde.

Said blonde only sighed and shrugged. "Unless we can make a boat magically appear I think we're kind of stuck here." he said a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Kai looked at blonde before turning away and looking around again. "Well, I guess we should at least try to explore the island, who knows we might finds something." he said, although the chance of them finding something on this island was close to zero. It looked like no human has ever set foot here, so much for trying to think positive, Kai mused to himself.

"You're right. But we should try and build some sort of shelter too, who knows how long we'll be here." Miguel said. Kai nodded in agreement.

After arguing for a while they both decided that going into the forest would be a good idea,. Because first of all they needed wood to start a fire later on, second they could try and find things to build a shelter with and third … well what else can you do when you're stuck on an unknown island?

The forest turned out to be a very beautiful and calming place, you could hear exotic birds singing and typical jungle-like sounds coming from everywhere.

Kai was stepping over a large tree trunk and pushed aside the branches of a tree that were in his way. Unfortunately for him when he took another step he slipped and gave a surprised cry.

"Kai!"

A hand grabbed his own and hauled him up, which made him collide into Miguel's taut chest. Kai blushed a bit and composed himself. "Eumh … thanks." Kai said.

"No problem." Miguel said as he looked behind Kai, they had been walking towards a deep ravine and were both standing on the edge of it. "Damn … it's really deep."

Kai pulled away from the blonde and looked down, the blonde was right, it was so deep they barely saw the wild river at the bottom. Though they could hear the crashing sounds of the water as they collided against the stone walls that imprisoned it.

Kai looked at the other side it wasn't a very long way over but jumping was out of the question. And as far as he could see there was no natural bridge and also he saw no way to cross the wild river down below. "How are we going to cross?" he wondered aloud.

"I have no idea." Miguel said. the blonde took a few steps back and that's when he saw thick, green vines hanging from trees. Miguel grinned and walked over to a tree grabbing a few vines in his hands.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked confused as he saw Miguel grab the vines.

"I have an idea." Miguel said as he made sure the vines were strong enough to hold him and then looked at the ravine. _'Well, here goes nothing.'_

Kai's eyes widened as he realised what this 'idea' was. "Miguel don't you da-… Miguel!" Kai's shocked voice echoed as Miguel swung himself to the other side where he let go of the vines and landed with a loud _thump_ somewhere in the bushes.

"Ouch!"

"Miguel? Miguel are you alright?" came Kai's voice from the other side.

Miguel rubbed his sore bum and winced when he stood. Okay so his landing could use some practice, but at least he got across alright. He stood up and walked out of the bushes and waved over to Kai. "I'm okay, nothing to worry about." the blonde said giving Kai a reassuring smile.

Kai sighed in relief, when the blonde had jumped with those vines in his hands it scared him, because he had been afraid those vines would snap. He glared and quickly pulled of his shoe and threw it at the blonde.

Miguel, who had been rubbing his shoulder, didn't see the shoe and it his him right in the forehead. "Ouch! Hey what was that for?" he shouted rubbing the sore spot on his forehead.

"Don't you ever do that again, Lavalier or I'll kick your ass!" Kai shouted back, the concern in his voice clearly leaking through.

Miguel sighed but smiled all the same, it was nice to know Kai was concerned for him, the thought alone made him very happy. He shook his head and looked back at Kai. "Kai, grab some vines and swing over!" he shouted.

"What? Are you insane!" Kai shouted, he was not going to pull the same stunt as the blonde had, no way. He liked living thank you very much.

"Kai c'mon just swing over, I'll catch you, okay. Besides you can't stay there on the other side forever." Miguel shouted trying to convince the Russian.

He had a point there, Kai mused but let out a sigh and looked over the edge again. Oh god, how he hated this. Now he wasn't exactly afraid of heights but the mere thought of him hanging from simple vines over a very _very _deep ravine with an extremely wild river at the bottom. Well that would make any person nervous. Right? Kai groaned mentally as he took a few vines and tugged it a few times to be sure it would hold him. He grabbed it firmly took a few steps back before he launched himself over.

Just as he reached the other where Miguel, as promised, was waiting to catch him, the vines broke sending Kai flying into the blonde. They crashed into each other making Miguel stumble and then fall over, sending both teens rolling down a hill falling right into a raging river, this one a bit broader then the one in the ravine.

"Aaaah!"

The current dragged the two into a water rollercoaster. "Kai hold unto my hand!" Miguel shouted, gripping Kai hand tightly.

"Miguel watch out for that rock!" Kai shouted.

"What rock?" the blonde shouted back before he was pulled under a bit, but he quickly resurfaced still holding unto Kai's hand.

"That one!" Kai shouted while coughing up water.

While the rock came closer, Miguel tried to swim aside so he wouldn't crash into it. He was able to swim aside just in time but unfortunately his left foot did hit the rock, rather hard.

"Ack! Shit." Miguel cursed.

"What?" Kai shouted.

"Nothing, Kai try to swim to the riverbanks." Miguel shouted, gritting his teeth in pain when he tried to move his foot.

Kai, reluctantly, let go of Miguel's hand so he could swim to the riverbanks, Miguel right behind him, the blonde bit away the pain as he swam.

They were so close when a sudden current dragged them away and send them right back into the harsh water, making them go under a couple of times.

The lack of air and the constant battle against the water made both teens loose their strength rapidly. They felt powerless against the roughness of the water.

Miguel coughed a few times but couldn't help but notice that the current was moving faster and faster dragging both him and Kai towards a specific point. Finally he was able to keep his head above water and saw Kai was able to do that to, the water had put a bit of a distance between them but not much.

"Something's wrong!" Kai shouted suddenly.

"I know!" Miguel shouted back, the water was gaining too much speed, it only ever gained speed when there was a …

"Waterfall!" Miguel shouted as he saw the end of the river going straight down. "Get to the riverbanks now!"

"The current's too strong!" Kai shouted back.

"Keep trying!"

But no matter how hard they swam, the two teens were dragged towards the waterfall going faster and faster, nothing was going to help them get out of it as they were sent plummeting into the deep.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!"

* * *

I know, I know another cliffy, but I couldn't help myself. Next chapter the fluff will begin, I promise! X3 But for now I'm going to leave you all hanging. ( insert evil laugh)

Review!

P.S. sorry for grammar, spelling and dumb mistakes


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Island's Passion  
**Summary:** After a heavy storm destroys their cruise ship, Miguel and Kai strand on an unknown island and now they need to find a way back home.  
**Pairings: **Miguel/Kai  
**Side Pairings:** /  
**Warnings:**Yaoi, swearing, OOC, ...  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own!

**Reviews:** Many thanks and hugs to the Light Shadow, chrono-contract, Elemental Gypsy, Olivia, MintCa, Surrealtraversity, Tenshi of Freedom and Taijiya Mizu for reviewing, Thank you so much!

And here it is chapter three of Island's Passion, sorry for the long delay. But it's here and you can all finally enjoy the little fluff I put in here, as promised! X3

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

Falling into the deep the two teens crashed into the water but both were able to swim back up rather quickly. The water was rather calm and so they were able to swim to the river banks.

Kai panted harshly as he walked unto land before dropping himself rather unceremoniously onto the ground, trying to catch his breath. Miguel fell right next to him on his back, panting also.

Kai opened his eyes, which he had had closed and looked at the blonde besides him. Miguel smiled at him and held up a very _very_ wet sneaker.

"Got your shoe." he panted.

Kai groaned and grabbed the shoe from the blonde, sitting up he put it back on, making a face as he pulled it on.

"Great, where the hell are we now." Kai asked annoyed as he brushed away a few bangs from his face.

Miguel groaned as he sat up, he looked around. "I have no idea, but we better find some place where we can rest. And hopefully dry our clothes." the blonde said as he stood up and helped Kai up as well.

"Yeah, you're right. But where do you suggest we go?" Kai asked.

"Somewhere close to this place, the water from the river is probably the only drinking resource we have right now." Miguel said.

Nodding in agreement Kai started to walk off into the forest with Miguel following. Together they searched for the perfect place to try and set up a camp.

Kai jumped over a fallen tree, seeing Miguel had fallen behind, the blonde was looking at something. The enigma smiled but shook his head as he started walking again He pushed away a few branches when he heard a snap and then suddenly something came flying into his face making him look right into whatever it was.

Miguel turned around as he heard a scream from behind. "Kai." he said to himself as he ran over to where he saw the enigma disappear. He found Kai sitting on the ground looking wide eyed at something hanging from the tree.

Miguel looked and turned to make a disgusted face. What had flown to Kai was a half rotten body of a human being. Seeing the half decomposed body meant he hasn't been there for very long maybe a few years by the looks of it. It seemed as if the person had hung himself.

Miguel bend down to Kai's level and picked the enigma up, turning his head away from the awful sight, as he led him away towards an open space a bit further away. The blonde turned to look at Kai and saw he was trembling slightly and a look of fright on hs face.

When he moved to release Kai from his hold, the enigma quickly buried his head in his chest and gripped his shirt tightly.

"Don't." came Kai's trembling voice. "Just ... please don't move."

Miguel nodded before he realised Kai hadn't seen it since his head was buried in his chest. "Okay, I won't." And he held Kai's trembling close to his own, trying to calm him down.

It took ten minutes before he finally was able to compose himself, he blushed deep red in embarrassment. "Sorry." he said as he moved away from the blonde.

Miguel just shook his head. "It was nothing ... but why?" he asked curiously, he hadn't ever seen Kai acting so frightened before.

"I...," Kai sighed and bit his lip, trying to find the words to explain why he reacted like he did. He hasn't told anyone his fear of dead bodies. The only ones who knew were the Blitzkrieg boys and they only knew because he had freaked out one time at the Abbey when he found the dead body of another boy there.

He had always had this fear for as long as he could remember, he just couldn't stand the blank looks on their faces or their sickly looking paleness and the way they were so cold. And the body he had seen just now did nothing to help ease that fear as it had looked more horrendous then any other dead body he had ever seen.

"I ..." he tried again. "I ... I have a fear for dead bodies. I just can't ... they scare me, okay." the enigma admitted. He then looked at Miguel with pleading eyes. "Please don't tell anyone, nobody knows. If someone ever found out ... I- ..."

"Hey, hey, easy Kai. I'm not going to tell anyone!" Miguel said as he put his hands on Kai's shoulders as the enigma looked him in the eye. "I promise."

Kai gave a small grateful smile. "Thanks." He whispered softly.

Miguel just smiled back at him and nodded his head. "Besides, the only person here right now is you and me, so you don't have to worry about someone finding out." Miguel tried to joke.

It worked as Kai chuckled softly. "Yeah, you're right."

Miguel looked around and made a small noise in the back of his throat. "We might as well camp here, we're not too far away from the river and there are enough branches and sticks to start a small campfire with." he said.

"It's not like we have much choice, anyway." Kai said as he started picking up a few sticks and threw them in the middle of the open space.

A few hours later they were both sitting close to the campfire that Miguel had been able to create using two stones.

While Kai on the other hand had gone scouting for food and came back with four fishes, caugh in the river, when Miguel had looked at him questionably Kai had replied with a rather embarrassed, "Don't ask" and also some fruits he knew that weren't poisonous.

They had also been able to finally dry their clothes, but it had been an uncomfortable hour as they had only worn their boxers, before they had been able to put their clothes back on. Miguel swore he had never seen Kai look so red before.

Two of the four fishes were put on a stick and were slowly baking in the fire. And the two teens sat in comfortable silence eating some of the fruits Kai had collected and had been put on a large palm tree leaf.

"You know ... this is actually quite nice." Miguel said breaking the comfortable silence between them.

Kai nodded in agreement. "It is and it is quite beautiful here and silent. It would be perfect if it weren't for the fact we're stranded here. But at least we don't have to watch our teammates." Kai said softly.

Miguel looked at the enigma with a sad look on his face. "Do they bother you that much?" he asked softly.

Kai blinked a few times as he gave the blonde a confused look.

"G-rev, do they really bother you that much. Is that why you want to quit?" Miguel asked.

Kai sighed before looking up at the sky above them. There was a beautiful crescent moon and shining stars filled the dark blue sky. "No, it's just ... it's like I don't know them anymore. They've changed so much from who they used to be. When we first started out as team they put so much effort into their blading, they listened to the advice given to them, not just mine. They would learn from every match they played. They would train hours on end on some days even after I said to call it quits they just kept going because they wanted to be better, to be stronger. Now ... they just don't seem to care anymore ever since they've won the World championships everything had been going downhill. They think because they won a few championships they're invincible but they're not! I think that if they would enter one now they would be beaten in the first round. They haven't trained properly in months and everything I say or do just goes in one ear and out the other. And I ... I was just so sick of it. I just couldn't take anymore of it ... so I quit" Kai said as he poked the fire a bit.

"I see." Miguel said softly, he could understand where Kai came from if they wouldn't listen what was the point of teaching them? But still ... he didn't want Kai to quit beyblading no matter how selfish it may sound. When was he going to talk to him if he wasn't there?

"I still don't want you to quit." Miguel suddenly confessed.

Kai blinked in suprise. "What? Why?" he asked confused.

Miguel looked at him and lifted his hand. He hesitated for a moment but then he put his hand on Kai's cheek and gently stroked the tattoos there with his thumb. "Because then I would never be able to see you." he whispered. He looked at those hypnotizing ruby eyes and he couldn't help himself as he leaned forward never breaking eye contact.

"Migu- ... hmph!" Kai looked at Miguel shocked as he felt the blonde's lips on his own. But then his eyes began to close too and he enjoyed the feeling of Miguel's lips against his in a kiss.

Miguel led his hand stray from Kai's cheek to his neck bringing him closer and deepening the kiss, he felt Kai submit to him and used that to his advantage as he gently licked the enigma's bottom lip.

Almost shyly Kai granted him acces to his mouth so that their tongues clashed together and Kai threw his hands around the blonde's neck and dragged him on top of him as they continued to kiss passionately.

Kai couldn't help but let out soft mewls as he felt Miguel deepen the kiss even more. It felt wonderful, it felt good kissing the blonde. He couldn't believe this was happening it just felt so amazing.

Unfortunately they had to part when air became a problem, both were panting harshly. Miguel then started to litter his already sensitive neck with soft butterfly kisses, making Kai tremble in pleasure as he bit his lip to stop the moan threatening to spill from his swollen red lips.

Miguel kissed his way back to Kai's lips and kissed him gently a few times before he looked down at Kai and saw his flushed face, swollen abused red lips and a few red spots on the enigma's neck that he had created.

He also noticed that he was lying on top of said enigma at the moment in a very compromising position which by the look of the blush that had turned a few shades deeper, Kai had noticed too. But Miguel was in no hurry to get off the smaller teen.

He pressed their heads together and looked him in the eye. "I love you." he said.

Kai looked at him with shocked eyes before he smiled at Miguel and pulled him down for a light kiss. "I love you too." he whispered against the blonde's lips.

They shared a few more kisses before Miguel got off Kai and sat against the base of a tree and Kai crawled in between his legs putting his head in the blonde's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat, it was a very calming sound that lulled him to sleep.

And so they fell asleep together under the beautiful starry night sky.

* * *

There you go some fluff as promised and chapter three is hereby done and over with. I hope you liked it and sorry if it's a bit shorter than usual.

Review!

P.S. sorry for grammar, spelling or dumb mistakes (though I am improving bit by bit)


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Island's Passion  
**Summary:** After a heavy storm destroys their cruise ship, Miguel and Kai strand on an unknown island and now they need to find a way back home.  
**Pairings: **Miguel/Kai  
**Side Pairings:** /  
**Warnings:**Yaoi, swearing, OOC, ...  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own!

**Reviews:** Many big and humble thanks to grey-shadow-horse, Rapunzelle, LightShadowsh, BurningWhiteTwilight, chrono-contract, Elemental Gypsy, dragonlilly1993, LolyGothica, Kiki Hiwatari, Taijiya Mizu, MOVED NO LONGER ACTIVE, Pickle Reviver, andysanime and BlackRoseGirl666

Well after a very long Hiatus, this story is officially going to be updated. I hope people will be happy, because I've gotten quite a few PM's from people telling me to update more regularly.

Unfortunately I can't promise anything. I'll update whenever I have the time these days. I'm not in college anymore and I have a very hectic and busy life outside of FFnet. Though I have to say this I love my stories, they're my babies and I'll never abandon them!

I have to be either dead or have amnesia to abandon them or completely forget about them. That said, I hope you will all enjoy this little chappie. It's mostly just pointless fluff, after this chappie there is one more and it'll be finished.

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

"What do you mean you can't find them!" Tyson shouted, not wanting to believe the police who had set up a search for their two missing friends, Kai and Miguel.

"I'm sorry, we searched everywhere but couldn't find them anywhere. There aren't many islands close to where your boat sunk and the chances they did reach one is very slim." one of the officer at the dock said.

"Surely you could have missed them, who knows they might be stranded on one of those islands or... or- ..." Max cried but unable to finish his sentence. He didn't want to believe Miguel and Kai were dead, they weren't dead! He knew it, his gut told him so and he always listened to his gut. He knew they were alive, they had to be!

Judy came over to her son and hugged him tightly, Max clung to her and burst into tears. "Shh, it's okay Maxie. We will find them. Kai and Miguel are both very strong and stubborn. We' ll find them, I promise."Judy said soothingly, running a hand through her son's messy blonde hair.

"You have to keep looking for them. I haven't even thanked Kai for coming back for me. I still need to thank him. You have to find them!" Kevin shouted much to everyone else's surprise, the boy had been in shock for the past week, this is the first time he had spoken.

"We will help in the search." Bruce suddenly said to the officer. "And you will keep looking for them."

The officer nodded. "Alright then, we will start searching again tomorrow. Make sure you are ready." he said.

Bruce nodded and led the distraught bladers back to the BBA centre where all of them were staying at the moment.

It had been a week since he had gotten news of his sons boat sinking into the ocean and had been terrified, but when he heard his sons and their friends had been found drifting in a life boat he had been relieved.

He had hugged both his sons when they were brought to the BBA, happy they were safe. But then he learned of Miguel and Kai's abscence and that they were still lost at sea. Kai had saved Kevin's life and Miguel had followed him. They had thrown Kevin into the ocean, who was able to be pulled into a life boat but the two older teens did not have that chance as a wave had washed them away from the boat's deck and into the deep blue ocean.

He heard from Ray that they had tried to find them and called out their names hours on end without a reply until they had been found by rescue boats and brought back to Japan.

And now it had been a week already and still no signs of the two boys. They had found the ship's wreck and drifting wood. But no Miguel or Kai. So the two only explanation were; one, they had drowned and were dead or two, they had stranded on one of the small, practically, unknown islands with no way of contacting them.

Bruce hoped it was the latter, he couldn't imagine what a blow it would be if they found Miguel and Kai dead. It would break many of the bladers' hearts.

He looked up at the sky and prayed. _'God please. Please let them be safe.' _

:::The Island:::

"Hey, Kai watch this!" a bare chested Miguel shouted as he grabbed a vine and swung his way over the small waterpool by the waterfall before letting himself fall into it with a large splash.

Kai laughed at Miguel who came back up with some sort of water plant on his hair.

"What's so funny?" the blonde asked confused.

Snickering Kai pointed to his head before laughing again. However because of his laughing he slipped from the rock and fell into the water himself getting his clothes wet ... again.

Breaking the water surface he spit out some water and coughed a few times, glaring at Miguel who was now laughing at him. "That was graceful." Miguel joked.

Kai stuck his tongue out childishly, splashing water over Miguel.

"Hey!"

"Don't you laugh at me, you're the one with a plant in his hair." Kai said but he smiled anyway.

Miguel rolled his eyes upwards and grabbed the icky looking green plant from his hair and scrunched his face on disgust.

"Ew!"

Kai chuckled, swimming back to the rock and pulling off his shirt and pants throwing them on the rock to let them dry.

He barely turned around when he was grabbed by the waist by two strong arms and his eyes widened when he realised what was coming. "Miguel don't you dare!" he shouted

But it was to late, Miguel grinned at him and threw him into the water. Kai came back up spluttering looking like a drowned cat with his hair down.

"Works every time." Miguel sing songed with a grin on his face. But his grin disappeared when he saw Kai smirking misschievously at him.

Miguel laughed nervously. "Now Kai, easy there. Don't do anything stupid."

Raising an amused eyebrow Kai just looked at him. "Oh but I won't."

Miguel gulped and swam like gripping one of the vines hanging low above the water pool and climbing up to avoid Kai's payback.

"You can't stay there forever, Miguel." Kai laughed as he watched his boyfriend hanging from a vine.

Miguel smiled at him. "Sure I can." he said teasingly.

Kai laughed and shook his head, amused by his boyfriend's antics. He couldn't believe it had already been a week since that fateful day that washed ashore on this beautiful island.

And since their first kiss. Kai couldn't remember a time where he laughed as much as he had done this past week. Miguel was a very attentive, kind and loving boyfriend. And Kai sometimes still couldn't believe the blonde loved him.

His ruby eyes softened and he beckoned Miguel to come down. After a minute Miguel jumped down the vine into the water and swam over to Kai. Grabbing him around the waist and holding him close. Kai wrapped his arms around Miguel's neck and his legs around the blonde's waist.

They kissed each other gently. Everything felt so … perfect. Kai smiled into the kiss and Miguel pulled back a little. "What?" he asked.

Kai just kept on smiling an brushed away a few stray strand of blonde hair, from Miguel's forehead. "Nothing, I just can't believe how happy I am despite everything." He sighed, content with the feel of Miguel's arms around him and the heat radiating of his body.

"I'm glad." Miguel hummed against the dual-haired male's bare neck. He held Kai closer to him, nuzzling and kissing his neck lightly. It felt amazing to be this close to Kai. To hold him, to touch him, to kiss him.

The blonde the moment they're lips met in a single kiss, he would not ever let the enigma go. He wanted to be with him forever and he would do anything to keep Kai happy.

Then a frown made its way to Kai's face. "But I'm worried about everyone. They probably think we're dead." He whispered and momentarily tightened his arms around Miguel.

The blonde sighed and kissed the side of Kai's head. "I know. Don't worry they'll find us. But for now, let's enjoy ourselves. That's all we can do at the moment." Miguel replied softly, using one hand to gently caress Kai's face.

Kai smiled at him. "You're right. But I still worry. No matter how much I love it here with you, I do want to go back home … together."

"And we will. Have some faith in the others and the BBA. They'll find us don't worry. Besides, we did put up a large sign a few days ago. If they see it they'll know we're here." Miguel reassured the smaller male in his arms.

Kai nodded his head, the blonde was right of course. They had put up a sign a few days ago. They had used their bitbeasts to help them create a large S.O.S. sign in the beach that they had found. They even were able to write their names in the sand using sticks and stones they found in the forest. That's all they were able to do. They once thought about making a raft and sail back. But they had no way to navigate on sea, plus storms could surprise like it did when they were on the ship.

Miguel said they were lucky to not have lost they beyblade or their bitbeasts during their trips in the sea and river. Their launchers however were ruined, but it didn't matter as long as their bitbeast were okay and they themselves were too.

Miguel sighed, although he too longed to go home, a small part of him hoped this would never end. Because once they were back in Japan, things would be different.

The privacy that this island gave them, wouldn't be easily found with their friends and teammates around to nose in their business.

"Let's get out of the water." The blonde suggested.

Kai let go of the blonde and they both swam towards the riverbank and settled their, basking in the sun that filtered through the tree tops. Miguel laid back on the ground, with his hands behind his head, listening to the sounds of nature around them.

He heard Kai chuckled beside him. He peeked through his eyelids at the dual-haired male, "What?" he asked curiously.

Kai shook his head, a little amused. "Nothing, really. Just that you look handsome." Kai told him as he settled his crossed arms on Miguel's chest and then his head on top of them, looking at Miguel with amused and loving ruby eyes.

Miguel chuckled as well. "Oh really, well if I'm handsome, then you're beautiful." He grinned. "On the inside and out."

Kai blushed but smiled all the while. It felt nice to be complimented by the blonde. He wasn't used to people calling him beautiful but he liked it when Miguel called him that. It felt so good to be loved by someone and to just be together like this.

Kai looked at Miguel, who had returned to basking in the sun, with his eyes closed. Depriving Kai the sight of those two sapphire depths. Kai loved Miguel's eyes. They held so much expression, so much fire for life.

It often took Kai's breath away when Miguel would turn his blue orbs towards him, with a look of pure, unadulterated love. Kai smiled when Miguel opened his eyes again. "Are you going to keep staring?" the blonde teased.

Kai blushed a bit and pouted cutely. "I can't help it."

Miguel laughed and sat up, taking Kai with him. He pulled the enigma into his lap and scattered butterfly kisses on the younger male's neck, in a sign of affection.

He just couldn't keep his hands off of Kai, anymore. There were moments Miguel couldn't believe Kai loved him back and that he actually wanted to be his boyfriend.

He leaned forward and gave Kai a quick, sweet kiss. "C'mon let's go to the beach. Maybe we'll see the dolphins again." He said.

Kai nodded and stood up along with Miguel. The blonde took his hand and they ran through the forest towards the beach, in only their boxers. Their clothes still drying from their swim fun.

Though they both wished to go back home, this island had given them precious memories that they could share with each other forever.

And both Kai and Miguel would never forget what happened here, between them, away from everything.

For now, this was their island and their moment.

* * *

There pointless fluff, for everyone X3

I do hope you all enjoyed this little chappie. I'll see when I can write and post the next one. X3

Now make me very, very, very, very, very happy and REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Island's Passion  
**Summary:** After a heavy storm destroys their cruise ship, Miguel and Kai strand on an unknown island and now they need to find a way back home.  
**Pairings:**Miguel/Kai  
**Side****Pairings:** /  
**Warnings:**Yaoi, swearing, OOC, ...  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own!

**Reviews:** Hugs and kisses to Rapunzelle,Hiira,BurningWhiteTwilight,andysanime,TaijiyaMizu and KirayHimawari for reviewing last chapter! -glomps them-

Alrightie the last chapter of Island Passion, it's nothing special mostly fluff and the rescue of course.

I'm in the mood to write some fluff, so I hope you will all enjoy this chappie.

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

They arrived at the beach. The sun shone and the sea gulls were squawking all over. The waves washed over the shore and foam drifted onto the beach.

Small sea creatures, like crabs, sea stars and small young turtles crawled about. Kai even picked one of the baby sea turtles up and walked to the sea with it. There was no harm in helping Mother Nature a hand, after all.

Kai smiled as the turtle quickly swam off into the deep dark ocean that stretched out before them. "Hmm, it really is so beautiful here. All it really needs is a wooden hut somewhere and it would be perfect." Kai said.

"Yeah, and maybe a hammock for lazing." Miguel said, as he thought about it. An amused look in his blue eyes.

Kai laughed a little. "Maybe," he replied, "Who would've thought we would actually be happy about being stranded in the middle of nowhere."

Miguel came up behind Kai and put his arms around the smaller male's waist and laid his head on Kai's shoulder. "Maybe because we're together. As long as we have each other, it doesn't matter where we are. I think we can be happy anywhere." The blonde spoke softly.

Kai glanced at him with a smile on his face. He's been smiling a lot this week. "You think so?"

Miguel nodded, "I know so." He took Kai's hand and pulled him towards the sea. It seems like swimming was all they did since they've been stranded. Not that either of them minded. It was fun and relaxing, swimming with each other.

They waded into the water when suddenly Kai pointed ahead of them. "Miguel, look!" he said excited.

The blonde looked over to where Kai was pointing and grinned. "Dolphins. We're really lucky today and they're close too." He said.

Kai looked at him, feeling excited. Of all the sea creatures dolphins were definitely in his top five of favourite sea creatures. "Do you think we could lure them to us?" he asked.

Miguel looked at the dolphins not a few feet away from them, jumping out of the water in their backs gracefully curled before disappearing into the water again. "I don't know. Wild dolphins can be unpredictable. They're friendly at best, but we have to be careful around them." Miguel warned enigma.

"Alright, now come on before they leave again!" Kai urged the blonde male on.

Miguel shook his head as he swam after Kai towards the dolphins. Miguel could remember the first time they saw the dolphins on this side the beach on the island. They had started to explore the island a little more and found the beach rather quickly. They were talking to each other, walking along the shore when all of a sudden the sudden sound of blowholes and loud whistles reached their ears.

They had looked over at the see and noticed a pod of dolphins swimming and jumping out of the water close to the shore. Kai had been so excited to see them and kept pointing at them, like a little child would when seeing something new and exciting.

They had kept watching the pod until they disappeared. Afterwards they had gone fishing together and managed to find some exotic fruits to eat with it. That night they had talked about their lives, their past and their general likes and dislikes so they could get to know each other better.

That had been a really nice day, the blonde mused.

"Miguel, look!" Kai called out excitedly.

Miguel looked over and smiled. One of the younger dolphins had come up to meet Kai and was clicking in an excited manner.

Kai carefully outstretched his hand and touched the elegant sea creature on its head. It clicked funnily at Kai and spit some water at him playfully, flapping his flippers splashing the sea water around.

Kai laughed happily, it seemed the dolphin was quite friendly and wanted to play. The enigma laughed as he played with the dolphin. After a while the dolphin allowed Kai to grab hold of its dorsal fin and swam Kai around the water, clicking and whistling happily.

Miguel on the other hand was approached by a few older dolphins that were curiously bumping their noses in his legs, back and stomach, but did it very gently. It was like they weren't that used to humans in these waters.

The both played with the dolphins for a while. Until the gentle sea creatures decided they had had enough for today and swam off into the sea. Both Kai and Miguel watched them leave with smiles on their faces.

They stayed on the beach for a few hours, talking to each other. They were about ready to go back to their lagoon and getting something to eat when Miguel noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

"Kai, wait a minute," the blonde said, gently holding Kai back from taking another step. "Do you see that?"

The dual haired male blinked a few times until he looked to the sea. His eyes widened a little bit and he nodded. "Yes, I see it."

A few miles from their island, they saw a ship, a real ship, gliding over the ocean's surface. Miguel knew this would probably be they're only chance at getting of the island. He grabbed Kai's hand and pulled him along as he ran to their lagoon and grabbed both their beyblades and launchers.

They quickly put on the clothes they still had and ran back to the beach. The ship had gotten closer. Miguel and Kai both launched their beyblades and called forth their bitbeasts.

"Dranzer!"

"Go, Dark Gargoyle!"

Both bitbeast appeared majestically. Their enormous forms lit up the sky. And the sound of a loud horn echoed through the area.

"They saw it!" Kai shouted.

"Over here!" Miguel shouted, waving his hands above his head.

It took almost two hours before the ship was close enough to send a smaller rescue boat with several people in it. Kai and Miguel were ushered into the rescue boat before they were brought to the ship.

Miguel helped Kai step over the ledge of the ship before he jumped over it himself. Ignoring the medics and rescuers in the boat.

"Kai!"

"Miguel!"

"You guys are alright!"

Both males were jumped by their extremely relieved teammates.

"Hey, get off of them! They could be hurt!" Kai heard Tala growl at his teammates and Miguel's.

They all immediately let the two males go. Miguel stood up and extended his hand to Kai. The dual haired male smiled softly and accepted it, letting Miguel pull him off the ground.

The blonde gave him a thorough look before turning to their friends. "Don't worry, we're fine. We don't need any medical help at all. But some new clothes and some real food would be nice." The blonde said.

"Sure thing," Bruce said.

Everyone got out of their way, despite the fact that they wanted to hug the two bladers and make sure they were really alright. And they wanted to question them about their adventure on that island as well.

Bruce led the two bladers to a room where there were clothes. He left them so they could both get changed.

In the room Kai took the clothes and got changed in the small adjoined bathroom while Miguel just undressed in the room and put on the clothes that were lying there.

The clothes were just some black pants and red shirt for Kai and a blue one for Miguel and of course some socks and sneakers as well.

Kai came out of the bathroom and Miguel smiled at him. After making sure the door was closed, Miguel pulled Kai into his arms and kissed him softly. "You know, I am actually going to miss our time alone on the island, won't you?"

Kai chuckled softly and put his arms around the blonde's neck. "Well, if our teammates will keep jumping us and probably question us every chance they get. Yes, I will miss our time alone on the island too." Kai answered softly.

"Hmm, how are we going to tell everyone about us?" the blonde hummed.

Kai smiled, "Well, let's just let it happen. We won't keep it a secret from them but we won't tell them outright either. How about that?"

Miguel nodded in agreement. "Sounds like a good idea," He kissed Kai again. "C'mon let's get some 'real' food to eat. I'd kill for paella right about now."

Kai looked confused. "What's 'paella'? he asked curiously, he'd never heard that before.

Miguel smiled. "It's actually just a saffron rice dish combined with white fish, peas, onions, shrimps, squids and clams. You'd love it," The both scratched the back of his head a bit shyly, a light blush on his cheeks, "If you want, I could cook it for you when we get home."

"I'd like that." Kai said with a smile.

They left the room and Bruce led them to a the kitchen where they were served some soup and a nice steak dinner. That night Kai snuck into Miguel's room, without anyone knowing, and they both slept in each other's arms, feeling happy.

It took them two days to get to Japan and a few things happened. Miguel bought himself an apartment in Japan so he could stay there.

And to everyone's shock, Kai moved in with the blonde. Deciding that, that way they would get to know each other even better without anyone interfering.

The reactions from their friends were quite hilarious when Kai kissed Miguel for the first time in public. But everyone accepted their relationship in the end and even helped create some new relationships in their circle of friends.

To the surprise of many Kai and Miguel stayed together for years to come and once a year they would disappear for two weeks, but nobody knew where.

_::: Ten years later:::_

Kai lied in his hammock that had been tied between two palm trees. The sun warmed his body and the soft breezed kept him cool enough to stay in the sun. The sound of the waves hitting the shore and exotic birds chirping happily as they flew about, filled Kai's ears.

It has been ten years since the day he and Miguel had stranded on their island. He smiled as he rubbed his silver wedding ring, a habit he had developed after he had gotten it.

His relationship with Miguel had blossomed after their return to Japan and after five years Miguel had asked him to marry him on the very same island they had stranded on.

And here they were again, their private little island, away from everything and anybody. They had bought a small seaplane so they could travel to the island whenever they pleased.

Kai felt a shadow move over him and he opened his ruby eyes. Miguel was looking down at him with his the sam twinkling blue eyes and charming smile he had always had.

The blonde handed the ruby eyed male a drink. They had made some improvements on the island. They had built a sturdy hut with a bed and some equipment to help them survive on the island. And also the hammock Miguel had suggested, it came quite handy because it could carry two persons.

They also built a small dock out of wood so they could tie up their seaplane and they also brought a small boat so they could travel around the island and explore the different parts of it.

Kai smiled as he put the glass down on a small wooden table next to the hammock as Miguel did the same. He pulled his husband down on top of him and a sudden flash of their first return to the island came back to him.

The first time their returned to the island, they had been dating a year and on the island their relationship deepened further.

The feelings of desire, passion and pleasure were still vivid in Kai's mind as he imagined every touch, every caress Miguel had given him. He could truly say, his first time had been memorable.

"What are you thinking about?" Miguel asked as he watched different emotions pass his younger husband's eyes.

Kai just chuckled. "Just the first time we came back here, on our one year anniversary, remember?"

Miguel laughed softly, "Yes, I remember that."

Kai sighed happily as Miguel settled himself beside him and Kai put his head on Miguel's chest.

"Hmm, I could stay here forever." Kai sighed happily, snuggling closer to the larger blond male.

Miguel chuckled a little. "No you couldn't, you would miss the kids too much." The blonde male told him.

Kai smiled a little, as he thought about his three beautiful children Miguel and him had adopted a few years ago.

Daisuke, Gabriel and Elena. Kai had never in his life believed he would be able to have children, him being gay and all but now he had three!

"We'll take them with us, once they're a little older." Kai said softly.

"Yes, we will," The blonde tilted Kai's head up and kissed him. "But for now how about we re-enact some of our memories at the bay?"

"Hmm, sounds like a great idea." Kai hummed.

And that was just what they did, out there, on their private island of passion.

* * *

The End!

Done!

Yes, this fic is officially done and I hope you enjoyed this short ficcie and the fluff in it.

And I'm so glad this story is finished because it gave me a hell of a problem to finish. But it's finished now and I'm very happy with the result. X3

Now all you guys have to do is push that little review button and REVIEW! X3


End file.
